The purpose of this study was to compare two different methods for securing endotracheal tubes: adhesive tape (Wet-Pruf (trademark)) versus a tube fixation device. Within 4 hours of intubation, adult patients requiring oral intubation will be randomly assigned to one of the two methods of securing endotracheal tubes. The dependent variables, tube stability, skin integrity, patient comfort, nurse satisfaction, cost and family fear associated with the appearance of their loved one?s face will be evaluated at fixed intervals for up to 2 weeks. Due to slow accrual of subjects, protocol was amended to allow data to be collected at the National Naval Medical Center. Data collection continued slowly with 26 subjects accrued. Due to this slow accrual, data collection was stopped and study terminated.